yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubasa Kurosawa
|nationality = Japanese |relationships = Masato Aizawa (son) |occupation = 7th Chairman of Omi Alliance Detective at Osaka Prefectural Police |voiced_by = Eiji Okuda |modeled_after = Eiji Okuda |affiliation = Omi Alliance Osaka Prefectural Police }} Tsubasa Kurosawa, is a Sotenbori-based detective in Yakuza 5, and Personality Kurosawa is the very definition of a more modern member of the yakuza. Codes of honor, friendship and respect are meaningless, and not much more than a nuisance to him. He is disgusted at the more traditional styled yakuza that follow their dreams, and bonds of charm, seeking nothing but power and money. He believes that every Yakuza that even remotely shows any sign of "decent" behaviour to be useless to him. He spares no one in this ideology, as he even attempts to purge his own followers for being the honorable kind, instead of the type to resort to foul tactics in order to produce results. He is also not above manipulation and trickery, as he orchestrated a convoluted plot to wipe out every men he sees as a menace for his vile ruling, lying and tricking several players into thinking he was an Osaka Detective while in truth he wanted to gather them all to kill them. Appearance Kurosawa wears a charcoal trenchcoat over a gray shirt and slacks. Yakuza 5 Tsubasa Kurosawa was once part of a fourth rate family belonging to the reigning Kuroha family, living a life of poverty and humiliation. Kurosawa would learn that the values of the Yakuza is worthless when it came to handling the murky actions that the organization does everyday. Seeing it as the opportunity to gain power, he had to resort to cold cunning ruthlessness to become the boss of his own family. The sudden demise of the Omi Alliance's reigning chairman Jin Goda and the interim chairman after that gave him the perfect power vacuum to seize power and become it's 7th chairman. For the next five years of his life it would be considered the only time he ever commanded authority. However, such rule was cut short when he learned he had terminal lung cancer and began his plan to take over both the Omi and Tojo, using the impending conflict in the wake of his death to drive it. Shortly after meeting with Daigo, he make contact with his bastard son Masato Aizawa and conspired with him to give him both the Tojo and Omi Alliance. Assigning him to Morinaga as an oath brother, both men were tasked with killing both Madarame and Daigo Dojima in Fukuoka in order to incite a war that Kiryu will be compelled to stop. Meanwhile, he goes to Sapporo where Saejima is held and tasks Shigeki Baba with ensuring that Saejima is released at a designated period while eliminating the Kitaoka family head. Confronting Kiryu about how one of the Omi Lieutenants was in Fukuoka to secure their own alliance, Kiryu was led there thinking it was their fault for Daigo's disappearance but Watase confirms he had no interest in fighting with the Tojo at the moment but was sent to bring Kiryu out of hiding. After Aoyama and Aizawa was killed, Kurosawa reveals that Majima had been murdered as well at the hands of the Omi Alliance. Heading to Sapporo, he murders Abashiri Prison's warden and sends assassins to go after Saejima and Baba, the attempt fails and the inmates escape to Fukuoka where Kitakata was shot by Baba who was revealed to be a plant by Kurosawa. He informs Saejima of the events in Fukuoka as Saejima is taken to Kamurocho. Gallery full (39).jpg|Tsubasa Kurosawa Tsubasa Kurosawa.jpg Artworks15 yakuza5 8391514288 o.jpg Serizawa Kazuhiko in Yakuza 5.jpg full (35).jpg|Kurosawa and Kiryu My-Great-Capture-Screen-Shot-2014-02-01-12-07-16.png|Kurosawa's badge Category:Male Characters Category:Chairmen Category:Omi Alliance Category:Yakuza 5 Characters Category:Antagonists